


Til the End of the Line

by AHappyPup



Series: Hang in there, Darling [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic Welcome, implied depression/anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When "ennui" strikes again, Peggy's there to take care of her best girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til the End of the Line

The house was much too quiet when Peggy awoke that morning. Aside from her blaring alarm, the house was utterly still. She shut the bloody device off and listened for Angie. Usually the young Italian woman was up and about before her, either fixing herself some coffee or warming up in the shower. But, there was nothing. The silence felt deafening.

After slipping into her dressing gown, Peggy wandered towards Angie’s bedroom, thinking that perhaps she was sleeping in a tad later than usual. 

“Angie, darling?” she whispered, creaking the door open.

And there she was. But it wasn’t the usual spit-fire of a young woman Peggy was used to. She was curled beneath her covers, her face weary and eyes spaced out. Peggy had only ever seen her like this once before and was almost certain what the cause was.

Slowly, she settled herself on the side of Angie’s bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead. “Good morning, darling.” Angie mewled slightly and curled herself closer to Peggy. Gently, she lifted the younger girl’s head and set it in her lap, running a soft hand in her hair.

“Ennui?” she asked softly after a few minutes.

Her heart felt like it sank to the floor when she felt Angie nod. Angie was suffering a pain that couldn’t be fixed with a bottle of schnapps or a few well placed punches. Peggy gave her a peck on the lips and began to move, only stopping when Angie whimpered. “I’ll be back in a moment, darling. I promise.” She complied, pulling the blankets tight around herself.

Peggy headed out of the room and began to make arrangement for the day. Getting Angie the day off was easy, but it took a little more work with Jack Thompson. However once she mentioned “ladies troubles”, it was easy enough. It wasn’t like she was lying. The lovely lady across the hall she was lucky enough to call her gal was having trouble.

Soon enough, Peggy was returned to Angie’s room with a warm quilt from her own room and a book. Angie gave a small smile when Peggy wrapped them both up in her blanket, snuggling up to her.

“Do you want to talk?” 

Angie shook her head, nuzzling closer to Peggy. “Thank you for being here.”

“There’s nothing I would rather do.” Another kiss was placed on her forehead. “I’ll be here till the end of the line.”


End file.
